Biosensor Chip Mass Spectrometry (BCMS) is an arrayed, chip-based platform intended for use in the rigorous investigation of trace-level proteins present in complex biological mixtures. BCMS may be used as a protein-based complement to genotyping approaches for SNP analysis, or even used on its own in phenotyping or clinical studies. The overall goal of this project is to further evaluate and validate the use of BCMS in important biological applications. Several selected proteins will be used as test systems and analyzed via BCMS. When perfected, BCMS will become a true chip-based proteomics tool with integrated sample preparation components, capable of rapid in-vitro analysis. As such, it stands to be employed in a variety of applications, such as identifications of molecular markers, identification and characterization of protein interactions, examination of molecular basis and profiles of a variety of ailments and delineation of protein structure/function in general. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Biosensor Chip Mass Spectrometry represents what we believe to be the first "lab-on-a-chip" concerted, multiplexed approach capable of protein fractionation, processing and structural analysis of proteins present in biological fluids at low levels. The routine use of BCMS will contribute to a limitless number of investigations, ranging from screening of biological markers and protein profiling to assaying protein-protein interactions.